Summer's Rain
by attackonhunter
Summary: For Touken Week. Prompt: Summer. Kaneki and Touka escape for a few hours, expecting hot summer weather. It ended in a downpour, but it wasn't all bad.


**Summer's Rain**

It was one of the few days Touka could steal Kaneki away for a few hours. Kaneki had sent Tsukiyama away on a mission of sorts, so it gave them a while before the gourmet came looking for them. He was a real nuisance, always butting into their business. Touka clung onto Kaneki a little tighter, feeling protective of the man, even if he didn't need to be protected. If that gourmet ever tried anything again – and she knew he would – she would seriously beat the crap out of him. She smiled slightly, enjoying the thought of humiliating the pretentious man.

"Are you cold?" Kaneki noted that she had moved closer to him.

"No." She nodded towards a small café on the corner of the street. "Do you want to hide out in there for a while? It's coming down pretty hard."

Kaneki smiled and walked with her towards it as she glared at the sky. It was supposed to of been a pleasant summer day, so she had dressed nicely in a pair of black shorts and a dark purple shirt. The heat never seemed to bother Kaneki, so he was dressed far warmer. He had offered Touka his sweater numerous times, but she refused. She wouldn't let him freeze because she was too stupid to not be prepared.

By the time they were a good distance away from the hideout it began to rain. Kaneki ended up buying an umbrella for their way back, but it hardly helped when the wind pushed the rain _sideways._ Kaneki shielded her the best he could with his own body, but she still ended up getting almost as soaked as he did.

A waitress directed them to a booth with plastic seats, offering each of them towels, which they took gratefully. Kaneki slid into the booth seat first, looking slightly surprised when Touka sat next to him, and not across from him.

He blinked, face relaxing when Touka's hands came to the towel on his head. She started by gently drying his hair, but it quickly escalated to her vigorously moving the towel, trying to make his white hair as messy as possible.

He breathed out a quiet laugh, making Touka grin. It wasn't much, but it was _something._ Pleased with the sound, Touka leaned in, giving Kaneki a chaste kiss. They _were_ in public after all.

They were interrupted when the waitress brought their coffee. Kaneki blushed slightly and Touka secretly regretted not kicking the kiss up a notch. She wanted to see more of that beautiful red on Kaneki's cheeks. But, she supposed, it wasn't _too_ late for that. Touka brought her warm mug to her lips, smirking.

She noticed the coffee was quite good, and also that Kaneki hadn't touched his yet. She licked her lips. Maybe she would give him a taste?

"Kaneki." She placed the mug down and shifted closer, pressing their bodies together.

She saw his eyes widen as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and brought their lips so close that their noses brushed together. She waited for him to take the last little bit of distance. She waited for him to come to her.

He moved forward hesitantly, worried about the mischievous expression she had earlier. He could feel Touka smile against his lips when he finally joined with her. Touka bit Kaneki's lip, making him gasp and in that second she pushed her tongue against his, slowly exploring his mouth. He held back a moan as he kissed back, losing himself in the feeling.

Touka pulled back, short on breath and whipped at her swollen lips. Kaneki was looking slightly dazed, touching his lips with his right index finger. He jumped, startled when he realized an older woman was watching the two with a sour expression. Kaneki flushed a bright red and turned back to his coffee, his free hand tangling with Touka's in her lap.

Touka thought it wasn't so bad that the promised sunny day ended up being miserable, because in that small, almost desolate café, it was warm, comfortable and welcoming, especially with Kaneki sitting so closely beside her.

He glared at her, but then his expression became unreadable. He turned back to his coffee and sipped it silently. She did the same, enjoying just his company.

Eventually, Kaneki looked out the window and set his empty mug down. "It seems to be easing up. Do you want to head back?"

Touka nodded and followed Kaneki back out into the rain, after they had paid. Kaneki seemed to be looking around fairly often and Touka was about to ask if something was wrong when he suddenly pulled her into a back alley, pinning her to the wall. She gasped as his lips attacked her neck, her arms sliding around his back, holding him close. She had to admit she was disappointed when he pulled away.

She opened her eyes slowly, once again seeing that unreadable look in his eyes. He ran his finger along the hickey on Touka's neck, bringing her attention to it. She let out a squeak and covered it with her palm.

"Hey –"

Kaneki grasped her hand again, heading back towards the sidewalk.

Touka pulled back, bringing them to a stop. "Lend me your sweater."

"I thought you said you weren't cold?"

Touka gaped at him. "_Kaneki!_"

"Okay, okay." He gave her his sweater and Touka smiled. Even if it meant being embarrassed, she was incredibly glad she got to hear the most beautiful sound in the world again: Kaneki's laugh.


End file.
